The Greater Evil
by MrSkittles
Summary: AU before everything went down. we'll go back to the day were it all begins. through the happy times to the hardest time before the invasion begins by the forces that is greater then evil. How will it affect Star and Marco and who is this dark monster that will destroy everything. M for mature (or i don't think it will be later)


**Hey hello there I'm and i'm gonna be writing this fanfic.**

 **WHAT U NO LIKE SKITTLES WELL FAK U THEN**

 **WAIT COME BACK i'm sowwy plz hear me out**

 **I'm a new writer that wants to be good at writing things and why not star vs the forces of evil fanfiction**

 **If you know (nobody knows) i deleted my old story True Evil cause i got no reviews and made me think nobody wanted to read it(be honest). I'm not gonna make u read the story cause idk where u live and stuff and make my skittles army after u**

 **Jk**

 **Jk**

 **But if u want to be my guest. It really difficult to think of a plot of the story and pretty much**

 **It gonna have**

 **Strong Language**

 **Funny or not funny jokes**

 **Is going to be mature (not really)**

 **And will involve Stupidity( and serious) plots of the story**

 **And finally i really recommend you leaving reviews just to see your opinions about this story**

Could be shit

Could be awesome idk

And if i make any errors of the story plz let me know

It's too many things i ask. U don't really have to but if u **want** to i'll be appreciated and thankful

Thank you and i hope u enjoy reading this story

"But i wanna be bob Marley"-People speech

 _But i wanna be bob Marley-People thought_

' _But i wanna be bob Marley'-Radios_

 _(Boom_ )-Sound Effect

 **But i wanna be bob Marley-Day,Date,Time,Place**

But i wanna be bob Marley-Narrator

 _Prologue_

 **Wednesday, January 11th, 2017**

 **Echo Creek,California**

 **4:16:32 P.M.**

 _(p.o.v.)_

 _I lost everything when they came._

In the city of Echo Creek everything you see is on fire. Building after building after building collapsing to the ground and all rubber particles flying everywhere. As for the ground; the streets is filled with chaos and from the distant you can either hear gunshots, screaming, or an explosion far away

 _Those… Monsters_

A giant hold emerges from the ground on the streets and what came is the demons from hell itself. It taller than a human being standing as for 9-13 feet The body and head looks human except it hands are replaced with giant hook that looks bonish-like, very durable and can cut through steel itself, a giant demon wings on it back representing all of mankind fear, it may not have no eyes but it can sense your fear, your sound, and your smell. Finally as for it mouth...

Think of it as a shark but have enough force as a alligator/crocodile to break a human in half

 _They took my home, my family._

The Diaz's home was completely destroyed. There's nothing but ashes and rubber throughout the house and his family was nowhere to be found, Star Butterfly return home to Mewni before the . It was her time to rule Mewni after their parent thinks she is ready.

 _Those Monsters will pay for not only me but for all the people of Echo Creek who have been involved and is struggling to survive ever since the Invasion of earth_

All the survivors who is still alive are either gathered with groups of who they can trust on, some were rescued by the army and been evacuated, other tend to go alone, and Many fought back with fire against fire but they were the unlucky ones who only became their food

 _And even the top military branch. don't have enough firepower nor the manpower to eliminate all of them._

Every men and women young, old, the weak, the strong, and even children, have fought at the frontline to defended all the survivors to evacuate the city. So many lives lost in the last 36 hours.

 _Even the sky is a no flight zone_

Upon the sky's are real Dragons in the city, taking down aircraft, and burning everything on the ground.

 _And here i am. Looking at the destruction of the city being torn apart. I guess this maybe the end of humanity. no way out of this. No way to defeat them, no way to kill them. Without star all is lost and now i see their king resting at the city. Knowing their job will be completed soon_

Looking beyond the horizon a monster that is the biggest of them all. Standing over 492 feet tall. looks human but it eyes are fiery red filled with blood and hatred, giant horns at his head and his wings can cover an entire city blocking the sun itself. Nothing can bring it down to it knee

 _Now I see the shooting star over. Coming over to the city. Before I was afraid of death but now I no longer feel fear. Soon I will join my mom and dad as god takes me for his eternal happiness in his kingdom._

This "shooting star" disappeared in the city

...and

Putting the end to all life in the city.

The end

Jk

15 days ago

Chapter 1

The Visitor

 **Monday, December 27th,2016**

 **Echo Creek,California**

 **11:38:26 P.M.**

 **27,,,**

 **28,,,**

 **29,,,**

 **30…**

Night time has struck in a nice and peaceful town called Echo Creek. Many couples are having dinners for their dates so they can get away from the house( and the kids), The children of Echo Creek are in their comfy beds dreaming of what they want to be in the future for example Ferguson wants to be a comedian so he can be the the most funniest guy in the world, Jackie Lynn Thompson wants to be a professional surfer when she grows ups, Brittney Wong wants to be a dictator just to rule the country at her bare hand O_O (well she's a bitch anyway so moving on) and so on and on, but you're just chilling at their homes watching Shaun Of The Dead of if your Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz then shit is about to get real.

"This movie is so freaking awesome." said Star as she is very happy and very sad when the movie ended "Did they ever made another movie?" question Star looking at Marco with her puppy eyes

"No they didn't but it would be cool if they ever made a sequel about it. But then again the zombie outbreak was contained so how will they make a sequel of it" said Marco

"I don't know how Marco but it would be cool if they ever did"

Marco yawn and check at his watch realizing it was 11:34 P.M. so he got up, stretched his arm and his back. He also wants to make a quick late night nacho cheese with her best friend and finally will goes to sleep.

"Well ima make some nacho cheese want some Star"

"Yea… but i gotta go to sleep it really late"

"You...sleepy… where's the star i know full of energy. How about this i'll make nachos and well dig in together"

Mmm tasty and juicy with their crunchiness ohhh also with those green peppers and ohhhhh man the Cheese mmmmm

"Star you ok"

"Huh oh sorry

"It ok so want to or no?"

"Ehh i don't really feel like eating i just want to sleep"

"Oh well ok then Goodnight Star"

"Goodnight Marco"

She then walks to the stairs and headed to her room so she can get some sleep. Having a great time with his bestie, (besides pony head) beating ludo and his minions, hanging out at the park and watching movie together all night. What a day for the two besties… but deep within star heart have now developed a crush to the "safe kid" maybe because she loves spending time with him, always going on adventure, doing crazy things even saving each other so mostly you get the picture.

Finally at her bed and getting some good sleep. She will have a best dream ever BUT what will she dream of. Do we dare to enter her dream finding out her deepest and most anticlimactic dream OHHHH BOIIII.

keep going

almost

She's riding a supermarket rocket ride and she was having SO much fun. After a minutes it stops so her next awesome move is to pull out a quarter and accidentally drop the quarter which ended in the sewer

She is sad and looks at you

"I lost my quarter"

 **** **End**

 **jk**

Her dreams began what it appears and looks like LALA LAND with bunnies and ponies and flowers and whatever girls likes these days (and yes i know not all girls do dis shet)

Oh look there's Star at a tea party with Mr snuggles, Mrs poppoo switch head, and Mr piece of sh-

"hey there's no cursing ok narrator"

Mmmm fine until the end of the story ok

"No...no cursing at all"

Why not star

"Cause fuck u"

Why u little fu-

"Star can you get me the teapot i forgot it at that leaf shape house please" said the ugly and most disgusting hippopotamus looking motherfucker

"HEY"

"You got it miss hyposhittyface"said star

"Really kid" looking at star in a meanest way and it true YA SHIT

So anyway she headed to her house and greatly opens the door as she enters the door only to find out that it was Leafyishere at the front door (why did i bring him up cause IDFK that's why)

"Oh hi uncle"

"Oh hi you ungrateful pile of shit what da fak do u want" said leafy as he truly wants to end his life and doesn't want to be in this shit story

"I need the teapot for miss hyposhittyface so we can start the tea party and be completely retarded at this stupid fanfiction"

"Oh why didn't you say so come in come in. It in the kitchen and whatever you do don't close the door at the kitchen you little fucking bitch"

"Ok"

As she went to the kitchen, close the door behind her and grab the teapot she is about to reopen the door only to realize it was completely dark and looks unfamiliar… ya know to be honest she didn't even think about this so… what's up with this.

So as star headed to the darkness and using her wand as a source of light to know where she's going; the door close behind her making star turn around and spook her. Also making the door disappear now she scared and doesn't know what's going on but has to venture out into the darkness by herself.

"H-hello an-anyone out there" said star as she is very frighten

 _10 minutes later_

"Oh c'mon where's the exit"

Still venturing out into the darkness, doesn't know where she is and annoyed. by now she can't find an exit into this darkness. maybe if she listen to FUCKING CALVIN THEN NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD'VE HAPPEN

'SHUT UP BITCH I DO WHAT I WANT' scream star at the pitch of blackness until she saw a dark figure.

" It's really hard to tell if it a person or not. Maybe it that narrator guy boy oh boy she's going to kick his a-"

"So Star Butterfly are you lost" said the mysterious figure

Now that's not the narrator she does not recognize. Her spin got the chills when she heard that voice

"Uhh no…"said star as she look at this mysterious figure awkwardly "and how do you know my name"

The dark mysterious figure just stare at her with its dark red eyes

Jeez star are you just going to let him be a perverted fuck you stupid little shit

"HEY I TOLD YOU NO CUSSING YOU ANNOYING FUCK" she snapped when she heard the narrator talking crap about her "I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING FIND YOU AND LITERALLY RIP YOU APART LIKE A DOG WITH NO SOUL"

"Uhh should i be concern" said the dark mysterious figure

"Don't worry about it you're not involve"

YEA BITCH IT JUST ME AND THIS FUCKING BITCH SO IT DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU YOU PERVERTED FUCK!

Ok seriously we need a new narrator here said an unknown voice

NO FUCK U LET ME DO DIS SHIT

Oops it to late as the guards appeared behind the narrator grabbing his shoulders and and took him outside

The narrator scream NOOOOOO I'LL GET U NEXT TIME BITCH NEXT TIME

ok guys i'm the new narrator so yea let's begin shall we

As the dark figure is utterly confused of what's happening as star is now realizing it just her dream messing in her mind

"Oh yea i forgot this is a dream and this is actually creepy as hell so yea…"

"Way to go narrator"

Ur welcome

"Well i'm just gonna wake up now so bye everyone"

…

…

…

"Ok any time now" said star

…

…

…

"Anytime now" Said star while the mysterious figure laughed quietly

...

...

...

"C'MON SERIOUSLY" scream star but she heard the figure laughed louder and louder. Giving her the chills in her body star doesn't know what's going on. Usually she dreams of just plain stupid stuff but this dream isn't one of them and for once she feels nervous

"You think this is YOUR dream Star Butterfly HA this is just too funny" said the figure now coming closer

Well yea it is… right? said star

"Well yes it is your dream but instead of just you dreaming about your stupid adventure with teapot and shit. Also who the fuck is calvin anyway"

"A youtuber"

"Wha- Whatever do you know why i'm here"

"No and i have two question for you one Who the hell are you, and two What the hell do you want from me" star used a straight voice to the dark figure

"Easy my child i'm the messenger… from hell"

"Hell?" _does he mean where tom lives_ star thought

"Hell think of it as a paradise, a land full of promises, a new Las Vegas that u can do whatever you want"

 _As a paradise? The way how he said it. I bet it not very friendly_

"Are u tom messenger?"ask star

"No"

"Really well shit"

The messenger is getting annoyed by her so he decided to be quick and get to the point

"Listen child as i will say this once the world where you are born will bow downs to it knee very soon all the people of mewni will perish by the dark forces of Ludo himself"

She laugh

"Oh that guy pfft he harmless and won't do anything to mewni cause mom and dad will kick their butt again"

"But of course he does have allies throughout the land…" he walk next to star very closely

even here" then back up to give distant away from star.

 _An allied here on earth_ star grew anger to know there is an allied here on earth working for this mysterious person "Then who is he then"

"It what almost every human fear and honestly i don't wanna spoiled the fun besides time's up star gotta wake up soon" star look around to see a light from the distant and turn back to this messenger

"Until we meet again soon"

Star stared at him knowing he will return to give star all the information of the upcoming invasion but what she doesn't know is something greater then the darkness is watching her

"soon"

Ok that was long but if u read the whole thing thank you and leave a review if you WANT to

And yea again thank u and gotta go cause it late as fuck here

P.s. google doc really helps a lot


End file.
